


Cabo

by mfingenius



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cabo, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Ocean Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfingenius/pseuds/mfingenius
Summary: Harry and Draco are in their first vacation as a couple, in Cabo. Draco would enjoy it much more if he wasn't scared of the ocean.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593178
Comments: 11
Kudos: 178





	Cabo

“You don’t have to,” Harry reminds him, but Draco’s too busy glaring at the water to hear him.   


They’re in Cabo, on their first vacation as a couple; Harry had surprised Draco with it after solving a big case he’d spent nearly three months at, which meant that he’d hardly gotten to spend time with his boyfriend. When he’d discovered that Draco has a phobia of the sea - Parkinson of all people had told him - he’d offered to change the place, but Draco had refused. 

Which means that now they’re here, Harry standing in the sea with the water up to his knees, and Draco standing stiffly closer to shore, water up to his ankles. He looks... uncomfortable. 

“Draco, love,” he calls, and Draco finally looks up at him. Harry walks closer to him, ignoring the unpleasant feeling of the air against his wet skin, and grabs Draco’s hand. “It’s alright. We don’t have to. We can go to the pool, tan on the hammocks. It’s alright.” 

“I want to,” Draco tells him insistently. “I do. I just can’t get my legs to work.”   


Harry laughs. 

“Alright,” He says. “Would it be easier if I carried you?”   


Draco looks at him, scandalized. “We’re in _public_.” 

“So carrying you is inappropriate?” Harry asks, confused. Draco’s cheeks flush, and he chews on his lower lip. There’s almost no one on the beach - Harry had chosen low season in purpose - and, after looking around, Draco nods.   


“Alright,” He says.   


Harry smiles brightly, and sweeps Draco off his feet easily - Auror training is good for _something,_ at least - to which Draco yelps and flushes deeper. 

“No need to be smug about it,” He says, rolling his eyes, when he sees Harry’s cocky smile. 

“Of course not, love,” Harry smiles, pressing a kiss to Draco’s nose.   


He begins walking further away from the shore, and Draco’s hands tighten on his shoulders the deeper they get. When Harry’s up to his ribs - which means that Draco’s entire lower body except for his knees is submerged, along with most of his thorax - Draco panics. 

“Wait, wait, wait.” He says, and Harry immediately stops walking.”Are you sure you can reach here? What if - what if something knocks you off your feet, and we fall, Harry, I can’t swim that well, I-”   


Harry kisses him softly, which effectively stops Draco’s panicked rant. 

“Love, I can reach well.” He says. “We can go back to the shore if you want, but believe me, I would _never_ let anything happen to you, not here, and not at home, and not at the deepest point in the sea.”   


Draco looks a little bit reassured, and he nods. “I - I can stand up here, but - no deeper, alright? Just - standing here.” 

“Alright.” Harry says. “I’m going to put you down.”   


Draco nods, and Harry puts him down. He doesn’t remove his arm from Draco’s waist, though, and it seems to be the right decision, because Draco grabs onto his arm like a lifeline. 

The waves are thankfully mild, so even when they come, Draco’s collarbones aren’t covered. They stand there for a long time - Harry urges to dive in, because if he doesn’t his head will begin to hurt from the sun, but he doesn’t want to leave Draco alone - and, after a while, Draco speaks. 

“Alright,” he says. “This isn’t - as _bad_ as I thought.”   


He’s trembling, but Harry won’t mention that. 

“That’s good,” He says gently, instead. “I’m glad you think so. Do you want to go back to shore?” 

“No,” Draco says, after a moment of hesitation. “Can we just - stay here? A bit?”   


Harry smiles. “Of course, love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! This was a Commission for the lovely Cauliflwr <3 If you're interested in more of my writing, I'm on tumblr @mfingenius


End file.
